In Love With The Darkness
by blood.red.moonbeam
Summary: A gold eyed Irken named Oro becomes Tallest after Tallests Red and Landia die. Wat will he do with his new power? Sequil to All About Us! R&R!
1. Oro

**Hi GUYS! Here's chapter one of the sequil to All About Us! I can't wait to here from you!**

Chapter 1  
MY name is Oro I am the son of Tallests Red and Landia. They made me top Invader because Im better at invadeing than any body in all of Irk! THey sent me to a planet called Earth for OID 2 and after a while I finaly got there. It was a stinky, ugly planet and when I went to skool there was a big headed kid who kept calling me an alien. I didn't care and for the first year everything went well and I managed to keep myself from dying. But one day a friend of mine named Wyn, he has blue eyes, came to check on me and he told me that my mom and dad were dying! WE rushed back to Irk and said our last goodbyes. I was then elected Tallest and because I still had to conqur Earth I left Wyn in charge. I can only hope he's doing god.

**Anyone who comments gets a free Gir!**


	2. Back to Irk

**StopNowSeriously and this story sucks, SHUTUP! No one asked for youre (stupid and wrong) opinon so if you don't like it then don't read it! To bad youre to stupid to figure that out! To all my good reviewers heres the next chapter! And if you want your OC in the story comment! I'm only gonna put on more in!**

Chapter 2

I was still busy conquring Earth when Invader Caltic showed up to help me. He is like zim but crazyer and has ninja skills wears a skull mask has a laser sword that can cut through anything. He wears a red scarf and his invader suit is black and neon green. His SIR unit is named RUF whitch stands for stand for recall unit figure. He's like gir but a bit more crazy and is neon green and blue. (A/N: Thanks for sending him in pipolo! ^ w ^) It wasn't much later that we destroyed Earth and got rid of the big-headed kid, but not his cute sister. We headed back to Irk and all along the way RUF sang the Death Song.

"Can you please shut up!" Gaz said to RUF when we could see Irk. RUF rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Both of you knock it off. Wer'e almost there." Caltic said as we pulled into the Voot runner bay on the Massive. We were greeted by Wyn and he showed us all to different rooms where we could sleep and rest. The next day we turned Gaz into an Irken and gave her the Irken name Len which means perfect in old Irken. I reassumed my place as Tallest Wyn still being my Co-Tallest and Celtic became our bodyguard. For a while everything seemd perfect... It didn't last.

**Comment if you want your OC in! First come first serve~**


	3. Love an Training

**Hi GUYS! I'm back from my insane life! Heres the next chapie! and comment if u wan tyour OC in! I'm only gonna put one more in!  
**

Chapter 3

It was a warm day and I was sitting on the brige, wearing a golden robe and gold slippers, when Len came up to me and told me that she loved me.

"I love you too." I said putting my arm around her waste and she put her head on my sholder. She stared singing in a beutifil clear voice:

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I'm living like already I have died

Have died

Emptiness a present past

A silent scream to shatter glass

I have to go; it's time for me to fly

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

Who will care if I'm not here?

If suddenly I disappeared?

No one's gonna notice it at all

Dying flowers in my hand

I'm vanishing from where I stand

It isn't yet too late to get the truth

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

(A/N: It's such a goood song I haaaad to add it! ^ w ^)

"You don't have to be alone anymore." I said tillting her face upward and passoinitely kissing her. She kissed me back and one of the computer nerds down bwlow called up to me and I heard Wyn calling too. I went down to see what was going on and we saw a couple of stupid humans floating around with SNS and TSS burnt on their heads. We blew them up with a laser and went on our way. We were going to Devistis to train Wyn to be a better fighter. When we got there he quickly moved up through the ranks and became one of the best fihters in all of Irk. Second to me. When we got back to Irk I went on a date wit hLen and I thought about making her a Tallests too. I wonder...

**LOL Did you like it?! Rememeber comment if yo want your OC in. Only one spot left!**


End file.
